


Secrets Stolen From Deep Inside

by iDisco



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Lizzington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDisco/pseuds/iDisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red and Dembe have been abducted by a Blacklister who works for the Cabal. Liz will do everything to save them but things change drastically and she feels more alone and helpless than ever before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Blacklist or the characters

She paced back and forth, dialing his number yet again. Saying she was worried would have been an understatement given that he'd said Dembe and he would be back within an hour after meeting their contract. That was 2 hours ago. The last time he didn't react to her messages and phone calls he was abducted by rednecks. She tried to reach Dembe but it went straight to voicemail, too. She was certain that something must have happened, she cursed herself for not going with them even if it was a trap they ran into. Everything was better than being alone. How was she supposed to find them? What if she was too late?

Flipping open her cell, she called Aram, hoping that he would help her without telling Ressler about her whereabouts. He picked up immediately. "Yes?"

"Aram, are you at the post office?", she asked, stopping by the window and watching the street for any signs of danger.

"Uh, yes. Why? Is -"

She raised her free hand even though he couldn't see it as she interrupted him. "Listen, I need you to track down Reddington's location but you can't tell Ressler!", she said more sharply as she intended. Aram breathed out heavily and released a nervous sigh. "Liz - you know I have to report ..."

"Reddington and Dembe are missing and I need a location! If Ressler knows where they are he's gonna throw Reddington into a hole.", she said in a strained tone and leaned against the wall next to the window. Breathing out, she made a decision and told him in a apologetic voice, "You can tell Ressler but I need your help to get his location."

"What's the number, Liz?"

Liz grabbed a gun from under the table as she gave Aram both, Dembe's and Red's, numbers. She made quick work of gathering her clothes as he searched for their location on the other end. As soon as she would know where they are she had to get there before the FBI could.

"Seems they were at the ... old Forest Haven Asylum in Fort Meade, Maryland. Why would they go there? It's guarded."

She was already on her way out and running down the stairs. "They wouldn't - not freely. Thanks Aram, I've gotta go!", she breathed into the phone before putting the device back and looking for a car. Something had happened otherwise Red would have never been at an abandoned, guarded asylum. She was terrified of what she might find there. There had been times when she had lost Red before but she was rarely on her own except for the incident with this rednecks and this particular incident ended with her in custody.

The odds were clearly against her.

She picked the lock of the first car that crossed her view; a black SUV. After throwing her bag on the backseat she started the engine and drove off into the night, nervously checking the rearview mirror every few seconds. Maybe it was paranoia but she felt as if she was being followed by someone. Beads of sweat covered her neck and forehead while she sped up. It was an 1 hour drive. If she was quick, she could make it in 45 minutes; Red and Dembe were gone 2 hours so they might have been there for an hour already. That would have been long enough for whoever abducted them to kill them.

Shit, Shit, Shit.

As she glanced yet another time in the mirror she realized that she wasn't paranoid. Someone was following her from the distance. The lights on the other car behind her went out so that she couldn't see anything and the road she was on wasn't illuminated. Her hands gripped the wheel tighter until her knuckles turned white from the pressure. She floored the gas pedal, making up a plan B in her mind but there was none. If she stopped and tried to kill these people she might might get killed as well given that she didn't know how many persons were in this car. There wasn't another route she was aware of and she couldn't run either. That would take hours; hours she didn't have.

Well, full speed ahead then.

Her brain recalled the discussion she and Red had before he left. She told him he shouldn't go alone with Dembe but he was so insistent and just shrugged, saying that he would be back before she knew it. She even told him that she had a bad feeling about this and he waved her off again. She should have tried harder and he should have listened. Loosing him had nearly become a constant but she would never get used to that. Every time it happened she felt nauseated and anxious.

His gunshot wound was barely healed if you could say that. He didn't attend a proper therapy due to her circumstances. There had been no time and if she knew one thing for certain, then it was that Raymond Reddington refused to aimless walking. At some point in the beginning threatened to call Mr. Kaplan -

Stretching as far as the little space allowed, she pulled out her phone, blindly inserting '*77'. Somehow she was not surprised that even this number was unavailable so she lowered the window and threw out her mobile. All persons left would only try to arrest her and that would not happen for as long as she didn't know where Red and Dembe were.

The people behind were still following her and she had to get rid of them. Reaching for her bag, she took a quick glance over her shoulder, seeing the other car closing the distance between them as she grabbed a gun. She waited until she was on a straight road and leaned her torso in an awkward angle out of the window, shooting one, two, three times in the direction of the others but failing in striking the tires she was aiming at.

She fluttered a quick glimpse on the road and corrected the wheel a little, flinching as a bullet hit the back window, causing it to shatter into pieces. Ducking her head she fired another shot through the already broken window, desperately hoping she would take out her opponents. There were at least two guns involved which meant two people in the other vehicle. With some luck, she could deal with them but this was not the time to gamble. She shot again and the last thing she heard was the scratching of tires on the asphalt.

Her tires unfortunately.

She couldn't control her car anymore and covered her head with her arms as she hit a tree with a loud 'bang'. Opening first her left and then her right eye, she tried to shift on the seat and groaned out in pain as she moved her left leg slightly. She warily noticed footsteps approaching and held tightly onto her gun, ignoring how dizzy she felt. This was it; she had failed. She had only two bullets left. She had to get a grip on herself. Her arms now rested on her lap while her head laid against the wheel and she closed her eyes, faking unconsciousness. Two voices came closer, speaking in a foreign language but they were clearly male.

She held her breath, wishing her heart would not pound that fast when suddenly two cold fingers pressed against the pulse point on her neck.

"Sie lebt!", she heard the man say to his partner.

"Gut, dann nimm sie mit und lass uns abhauen."

What did Germans want from her? Tom's business with them came to her mind but that didn't explain Red's involvement. She tend to think they must be Cabal members then and they wanted her alive. Drawing in a little breath, she placed her index finger at the trigger when the door was pulled open, and putting a bullet into the man's stomach after she opened her eyes.

Wounding her other arm around the body, she shielded her body by placing his in front of her while aiming at his colleagues head who, in return, held her at gunpoint. "Who are you and where is Reddington?", she hissed sharply.

"Now, now Miss Keen. Why don't we put down our guns and resolve our problems in another way?", came his smooth but thick accented reply as he lowered his hands.

"I ask you one more time or your friend here will die; who are you and where is Reddinton?" Her index finger hovered over the trigger. She pressed her weapon against the temple of the other man who breathed stertorously, his head leaning on her shoulder.

"Oh well, he will definitely die so why would I bother about him?", he shrugged and stepped closer.

"Don't move!" Again, she aimed at him. She conserved simply killing them but she wanted answers and the smugness of this guy didn't relax her at all. In fact, it worried her that he wasn't afraid of getting shot. "Where are my friends?"

"Your friends.", he laughed whole heartily what sounded more creepy to her. "Your friends won't be the same when you find them - if you find them. Reddington will soon work for the Director and so will his dear friend. I must say, we wanted to kill Reddington for years but he was a damn good officer. Killing off his intelligence would be a waste.", he said without any emotion.

"Red would rather die than working for your dirty organization."

"It's all about perception, sweety!", he smiled, his finger padding emphasizingly against his temple.

She tilted her head in a confused manner. "What did you do?", she growled aggressively.

"We coerced him."

"How?"

He smiled devilishly. "We have our ways, and if you're interested in surviving this, you come with me, give me what I want and you can go but if you decide to shoot me and get to your 'friends' you'll die with no uncertainty.", he explained. "Choice is yours!" 

Tbc..


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz makes it to Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimed: I own nothing

She was angry and the feeling of rage flooded her entire body and mind. Pressing her lips together Liz repositioned her gun slightly as the decision was made but it wasn't really her who made it and more like the evil within her that urged her to pull the trigger. After she watched the body slump onto the ground she came back to herself, gasping for air as she realized what just happened. It reminded her of Connolly. There was a void of the moment she had fired and she didn't believe in coincidences. Not anymore; not after she met Red.

The body she was shielding her with landed on the grass before she reached for her bag and reloaded her weapon on her way to the other vehicle. She had lost a good 10 minutes and still had a 15 minute drive ahead. If Ressler knew, he would probably be there already and to some extend she hoped he would. The destination must be heavily guarded by the cabal and she could use some help. He thoughts drifted to what she was told. There was no torture that would cause neither Red, nor Dembe to give in and change sides. They were loyal people, good at heart and despised the clandestine organization.

Soon she reached the supposed house in which Red and Dembe seemed to be held hostage. Against her expectation there was no sign of the FBI. She hopped out of the car and unlocked the safety on her gun as she slowly crept towards the building. On her way she nearly trapped over a body which she couldn't see in the darkness. Kneeling down she searched his pockets for an ID and read that he was an official guard and didn't belong to the police which meant that she was at the right building and hopefully not too late.

Peeking around the corner of the door, she heard sirens coming closer and considered her options. If she would go upstairs and Ressler stormed the building she is trapped but if Red was in the basement and Ressler came in they could escape through a window. Taking a breath she descended the stairs, and went for the basement, wondering why there wasn't any security until she heard voices at the end of a long aisle.

"Tell Solomon the bodyguard is on the plane and Reddington's procedure needs a few more minutes."

Her back rested against the cold, moist wall as she swiftly watched the scene before her. One person only and at least one more in the other room where Red was in. She was in trouble and too late to prevent Red from whatever they were doing to him and Dembe was already gone. Too bad she didn't have a silencer. Red had told her the benefits of having one but she said she didn't need one since he had one in his possession. How foolish of her to think that she wouldn't need one and it was the first thing she'd buy when they were out of there.

A shot was fired from above, most likely the FBI had entered the building, causing the guard to come closer to where she was. Without further thought, she shot him and ran to the room, firing again when another two guards came out. She heard Ressler's orders to check every room on the first and second floor.

Good, that brought her time.

Kicking open the door, she gasped as an all to familiar sight greeted her. Red was lying on an operation table, unconscious but several electrodes were attached to his head, a monitor standing beside him. She lowered her gun as she saw the frightened expression on the doctors face who held up his hands in surrender. She clicked the door shut and closed the distance to her friend, her lip trembling slightly, fearing the worst to what happened to him.

"What have you done?", she asked. "Tell me exactly what you did and nothing happens to you!"

He still had his hands up and switched his gaze from Red to her. "I'm Michael Bucannon, I'm married and a father of three -"

"I asked what you have done and not who you are!", she told the middle aged man. She had no interest in his family history at all if she might have to kill him. Raising her gun again, she waited for his reply.

"I was forced to ... manipulate his memories. And those of the other man."

She unbuckled the chains around his wrists, ankles and chest rapidly, the words sinking in. "Where is his friend now?"

"I - I don't know."

"What memories have been altered?"

"I can't say."

She pressed the gun at his head. "Can you now?"

"They kill my family if I do!", he almost whimpered, making her nearly reconsider everything but she knew she couldn't. She'd never killed an innocent man and she didn't want to but this was about Red and Dembe and she needed answers. "Two choices Dr. Bucannon, you tell me what kind of man he will be when he wakes up and I provide you and your family with a new identity or I have to kill you and let me tell you that I personally don't want to do this."

His glance drifted to the monitor and his finger pointed to a tiny device underneath what looked like a microphone. "The procedure isn't fully done, yet. If I stop at this time I don't know what he will be like when he wakes up."

Leaning down to Red, she stroked softly over his cheek to get him awake. "What's the worst case scenario?", she asked quietly without tearing her eyes off Red.

"It's hard to predict, Miss. It's never been tried on humans before. The procedure is fairly new and was tested on mice only."

"Can you undo it?"

"Technically yes, but entering and implanting artificial memory is risky. I don't know if he would survive that; even less if he would awake as the person he was before."

She nodded and tore her gaze away from Red, her hand resting on his shoulder while her other hand ripped off the microphone, squeezing it tightly so that the device would be broken "Would you agree to my offer and join me? I assure your family will be safe."

Shaking his head apologetically, he ruefully declined, "I'm sorry for what happened to these two men but please understand that I can't do that since my family is involved.", he said matter of factly. "I've worked with a neurologist in Sweden who knows details about memory alteration. His name is Peter Larson and he works at the University of Stockholm. He might be able to help you."

She nodded sadly in understanding before she started to take off the electrodes on his head. If she was in his position she would also choose her family over the fate of strangers but Red and Dembe were her family. There was no one else but them she could trust. "When will he wake up?"

"As I said we haven't finished the therapy."

"Is it safe for him to travel?"

"Yes - "

Ressler's voice echoed on the other side, causing Liz to work faster, leaning Red's arm around her shoulder. "Bring me the wheelchair!"

The doctor obliged and she sat Red carefully down, grasping his black fedora afterwards. "Is there a backdoor?"

"This way, Miss."

"Go ahead!", she demanded and walked with Red behind Dr. Bucannon who shoved aside a cupboard, revealing a thick metal door that he opened. Before going in with Red she observed the area for possible threads. As she heard nothing but silence she let out a content sigh in relief and thanked the doctor for his willingness to cooperate. It was a dark and somewhat creepy hall, reminding her on a movie she once watched but this wasn't the time to be frightened. She had made it this far without any problems.

Except for the two men she killed. Even if it wasn't a problem at all, the suspect how she did it concerned her.

She stopped in her tracks as she saw the stairs she had to ascend in order to get to the car. Red was fast asleep, his head slumped on his shoulder. Locking the safety on her gun and hiding it in her pocket, she kneeled down in front of him with her back to him and grabbed his hands, wounding them over her shoulders so that his body was pressed against her spine as she dragged him upstairs, panting breathlessly. His usually polished leather shoes were most likely ruined and she thought how disappointed he would be when he saw that. Then she remembered that he probably wouldn't remember that things such as strained shoes bothered him.

What if he didn't remember the relationship they had?

The backyard was illuminated in flickering red and blue lights from police cars, officers and agents stood at the entrance. They were probably unaware of this exit. The sharp pain in her leg from the accident made it impossible for her to run and Red's weight lasted heavily on her back. Instead of going to the main street she limped towards a side road that lead her eventually to the car she occupied.

When she positioned Red on the backseat and sat behind the wheel she released a quivering breath. Suddenly, everything she was told sunk in and she realized what it meant. Dembe was gone and his memories had been altered to the Cabal's favor. The once so loyal man probably worked now for a shadow organization. She prayed that she saved Red soon enough. She couldn't bear the thought that he wouldn't remember the special connection they shared and the answers he kept secret would be gone with other memories; memories about his former life and god, even his family.

Leaning forward, she started the engine, heading for his apartment in Bethesda. She had to form a plan and observe the damage the therapy caused on him before making a further move. Slowly she left the city behind her, letting the darkness embrace her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red wakes up & Liz receives unexpected and worrisome news from Ressler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The Blacklist or its characters

The way to Bethesda went down smoothly which she was glad about after the trouble she had had in the last hours. Red was snoring quietly in the backseat; a sound she found to be comforting. She had dialed Samar soon after she was out of the city and asked for help since the Iranian agent worked for Red.

She had picked her up at a gas station close to his apartment. It was too dangerous to tell her the address via phone since she suspected that every phone call was bugged by the government. Samar slid into the vehicle and quickly glanced to Red before shifting her gaze to Liz. "Is he okay? He doesn't look hurt."

"I don't know. They performed a new therapy on him and Dembe; apparently they altered their memories."

"Why would they do that?", Samar asked irritated.

"It'd do the Cabal a favor if they have Reddington and Dembe working for them."

"Do you believe that?"

"No. There's more but I don't know what they have planned. We must find Dembe before something happens and I thought your connections to Mossad could be helpful for that."

"We can try but I can't promise anything. I've worked years for Mossad and I've never heard of a organization that is called Cabal." Samar turned as Red released a groan behind them, only to find him still asleep. Liz sighted and parked the car a few feet away from the entrance. The street was illuminated but thankfully empty which gave her the slight feeling of relief. "I probably need to warn Ressler and Aram. If the Director altered their memories every person who has further Intel about their life is possibly in danger." , she suggested with a frown.

"Reddington is a fugitive for over two decades. The position he's supposed to work in can't be official since the world knows who he is. I don't get what they want to achieve." Agent Navabi looked around the parking lot before rotating her head back to Liz. "Let Ressler and Aram be my problem. I'll reach out to them as soon as we know more about Reddington's condition."

Liz nodded in agreement and exited the vehicle, opening the backdoor and watching Red's form. He looked almost boyish, young and innocent in his state and not like his usual confident self. It felt like she was thrown into a parallel universe.

It all felt wrong.

"Hey, could you give me a hand? We have to drag him to the second floor.", she said and pulled his body so that he was sitting upright.

When they had finally carried him upstairs. Red had given her a key to his apartment when they used it for a safe house in the first month they were on the run. They laid him onto his bed, panting from the way up the stairs but they were safe for now. Taking the seat next to his bed, she released a breath and pulled out another burner phone. A groan that sounded nearly anxious ripped from his throat and caused her to look up. Red's brow was cringed in despair and beads of sweat formed on his forehead. Now that was how she imagined him in his sleep; afraid and fighting his demons he refused to talk about but she knew that he was not always collected. He was still under and she felt how the adrenaline left her body, and her eyes grew more heavy by every passing second.

Samar went to the kitchen after she found Reddington and Liz in his bedroom and contacted Levi, hoping that he could be helpful in tracking down Dembe. He was a friend and trustworthy, moreover immune to become a traitor unlike other people she had encountered in her through her phone, she came across Red's cavalry. She was under his payroll after all and Aram as well as Ressler and Cooper needed backup. Even if she didn't work for the Task Force, she wanted them to be safe. Betraying Ressler by helping Liz wasn't something she was ashamed of. Reddington is her boss, she was loyal and moreover she knew how much this man meant to Liz in whatever relationship they had been. It wasn't intimate but, to her, it seemed to be more than just that. It was build on trust and loyalty.

Taking out her phone she called Aram when Liz suddenly entered the kitchen, her eyes widened in horror. "We have to leave! Somebody has been here before.", she said as she stood on the other end of the counter.

"Liz, wait, wait, wait!", Samar interrupted and raised her hands defensively.

Liz pointed to the walls in the living room and mantelpiece. "There; there have been several pictures of my graduation and one of me and my mother. It's all gone!", she explained horrified.

"Where do you want to go? If someone came here, they must know about Reddington's other hideouts, too!"

"How far away is your place?"

"About 30 minutes; top. Is he still under?"

Liz nodded, already on her way to get Red. "Yes, though it seems he's slowly waking up."

Samar followed closely behind and stopped after Liz opened the door to the bedroom. Red was very much awake and stood by the bed, a gun pointed at the two women who raised their hands in surrender instinctively, though they weren't sure whether he would really fire at them. Liz was shaken as she observed Red's gaze. First, she believed he had mistaken them with a thread that, of course, Samar and her weren't, and when he didn't change his posture she realized that he felt threatened by her but his eyes held another emotion as well, something she had not seen in them before. Confusion and fear. "Red, please put down your gun!"

He clenched his jaw, his gaze hardening further. "Where am I?"

The two women exchanged a quick glance before Liz opened her mouth to reply. "This is your apartment. You've been abducted and the Cabal performed and memory alteration on you and Dembe. Do you remember any of that?", she asked carefully.

"Neither do I know a man with the name Dembe, nor do I remember ever meeting you and the other lady you're with. Who are you?"

It felt like her life was falling into pieces which was ridiculous given that she was framed for a crime she didn't commit and she didn't had the feeling back then. She took one step backwards and collided with Samars shoulder. "My name is Elizabeth Keen and this is Samar Navabi. She's working for you."

"I work for the director of the PFPA. If there was a woman with this name I would know and I do not know either of you. That brings me back to my original question. Why did you bring me here?", he asked in a dangerously low voice.

"That is a lie.", she said cautiously and lowered her hands. The tone he used made her skin crawl but she couldn't let him go which was difficult now that he didn't trust her. She had to prove him wrong somehow and the only person who could was Aram since he had access to his file. "Red, you are a wanted fugitive and used to work in naval intelligence until 1990 where you left your family on Christmas. I am the daughter of two foreign agents; my mother was a KGB agent known as Katarina Rostova, the name of my biological father I don't know. You've had my memories blocked so that I wouldn't remember shooting my dad when I was 4. We both survived a fire the night I killed him in 1989." She lifted her right hand and showed him the scar on her wrist.

His eyes narrowed to tiny slits while he watched the marred skin and while he understood what she was telling him, his brain failed to remember this particular event. He should though, but he couldn't. "Interesting story but you made one fatal mistake. I don't have a family; never had.", he clarified. "And if I had, the last thing I would consider is abandoning them to become a fugitive."

"You sold classified documents to foreign countries, Reddington. You are a traitor and an enemy to the people you think you're working for.", Samar stepped in gently. "You hired me to keep an eye on the task force and Liz."

"You surrendered to the FBI in September 2013, the day I started on my job as a profiler. You would only talk to me. I swear Red, we know each other, you know me.", Liz said, getting more desperate to the end.

"Enough!", he nearly yelled and fired a shot to the wall next to where Liz and Samar stood who flinched at the sound of both his voice and gun. Whoever this was, it was not the Reddington they were used to. "Get the hell out of my way, or the next one goes straight to your leg!"

He would. He absolutely would shoot so Liz stepped aside so that he could leave. It had been her who shoved a pen into his carotid after he made the 'presumptuous' assumption that her husband wasn't who he pretended to be.

She didn't believe him so why should he?

Her back hit the wall after he closed the door with a loud bang. To gather her further move, she took a moment to release a trembling breath, her hands balling into fists whereas her right one stroked over the broken skin on her wrist, something she had not done for a long time. Red's own words echoed in her head, over and over again:

"I can only lead you to the truth but I can't make you believe it."

They were, mentally, miles away from one another and yet she understood him better than ever before. How could she convince him? In the end she discovered the truth all for herself by Tom's mistake in leaving that damn Mr Flippo in his trashcan.

"Liz?" The Mossad agent kneeled down next to her, giving her a cell. "I guess he wants to talk to you."

Holding the device between her parted knees, she answered, "Ressler?"

"Keen are you alright?"

He sounded out of breath and absolutely terrified. "Yeah.", she answered weakly. "I'm okay. Why are you asking me this?"

"Someone breached the Post Office while I was in Maryland. They stole every file we've had on you and Reddington, as well as every Blacklister."

So The Cabal was cleaning up. She jumped back up to her feet and reached for her jacket. "That doesn't surprise me. Was anyone harmed?"

"Yeah it is -", his voice broke, causing her to stop and furrow her brows. Samar watched her skeptical from the entrance. "17 dead and 8 hurt."

"How's Aram?"

"He's been shot and in surgery. We don't know if he's gonna make it through this night."

She worried her lip, trying to ignore the shudder that drove through her. This was planned. The Cabal knew that she would try to save Red and would ask the Task Force to locate Red. They wanted as many people away from the PO as possible and she helped them with that. "Where are you, Ressler?"

"At the hospital, waiting for news."

Both women were on their way back to the car. Liz debriefed Samar while Ressler talked to a doctor. They agreed that all of this was orchestrated by the Director and also that every person who had contact to Red and her was in grave danger. This included Ressler so they had to keep him safe somehow. Samar sat behind the wheel, driving without having a goal in mind. Her place wasn't safe, no place was safe. Liz scribbled an address on a post it note. This was outside DC somewhere in the woods.

"Keen? Where are you?", Ressler asked.

"Samar and I are on our way to you. You've to come with us."

"What? No -"

"No, you'll come with us. Listen, all of this was meticulously planned and they erased or altered my file and Reddington's to their favor. You know who Reddington is but he does not so you're a thread and someone the Director wants dead. Do you understand?", she asked sharply.

He was silent on the other end, sighting and shuffling around, at least this is what it sounded like. "Ressler?"

"To be honest I have not the slightest clue what is happening since Reddington surrendered but I know that something is wrong here so yeah I understand what you're saying, Keen. I make sure Aram will be safe until you get here."

"We'll be there in 10." With that she hung up and risked a short glance in the rear view mirror. No one followed them this time, and she thought of Red and if he was alright and whether he felt, at least, a little doubtful or not. Her head rested against the window and another phrase of him recalled itself in her mind.

"Wherever I am, whatever I am doing, if you are in need I will be there."

And she needed him, because she couldn't do this alone. She will fail without him.

Tbc...


End file.
